


Perfect Suitor

by Fatty Batty (Sephi902)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, I prefer calling enel "eneru", Lemon, Love, Ocean, One Piece Universe, Pirates, Possible requests, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow To Update, Smut, Vaginal Sex, don't count on it though, inconsistent updates, only characters I find attractive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephi902/pseuds/Fatty%20Batty
Summary: A series of One Piece x Readers that I've been dying to write. I get really busy so updates will be slow. Only writing about characters I like, but may dip my toes in characters I wouldn't touch if given a good prompt. (Don't count on it, though)All readers in this series are female because that's all I can write. The reader in every story is the same person, so references to past flings/situations may be made.





	1. Emperor's Respite

Muggy, cloud blanketed days like this brought in a lot of sad saps off the roads. The bar was filled easily with patrons avoiding the bad weather. You welcomed each of them warmly from behind the counter, pouring a mug for a pirate sitting up front. You slid it over to him and offered a smile, leaning on the counter. 

“Why the long face, bud?” You asked, folding your arms. He sighed, taking a swig and wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“Ugh… the seas are too choppy for us to set off. We’re stuck here for another day.” He muttered in a huff. You purse your lips. Resting your chin on your hand.

“It ain’t that bad here. C’mon, relax. There’s barely any marines in these parts, what could be worrying you?” You asked. The pirate lowered his gaze, tapping the glass nervously.

“Apparently… red hair is supposed to be coming in soon.” He answered under breath. You furrow your brow, opening your mouth to question him again as a large group filed in, led by a man with crimson hair and a long black cape. The bar grew somewhat quieter, hushing as they took the last remaining seats at the bar. The pirate gulped, leaving some beli for his barely touched drink and fleeing. You take the coin, clearing your throat and approaching the gang.

“Hey there, boys. What can I get y’all?” You prepared some mugs and turned to the wall of liquor behind you. A clamor of voices crashed from the counter, startling you into tensing your shoulders tight together. The redhead cleared his throat loudly, silencing his crewmates.

“She can’t hear if you’re all barking at once! Calm down, one at a time.” He ordered, resting his arm on the counter and leaning in to get a better view of assorted bottles. You tilted your head, breathing a soft sigh of slight relief and stepping aside to exit his line of sight. While he decided, you glanced at the wall of posters behind them. Their faces weren’t on any of the posters you had collected. You had to be a fool to think they would be. There was only one red-haired pirate you even knew of.

“How about some sake? The biggest bottle you have.” Shanks decided. You tapped your finger on the counter.

“Hm… I think I may have a big bottle in the back. Anything else you guys want while I go get it?” You cracked open the back door and sat between rooms.

“Whiskey!”

“Rum!”

“Cognac?”

“Bourbon!”

You took the suggestions and left them to their conversation. The larger bottles you kept were in the farthest end of the cellar the rum, whiskey and others were much easier to bring to the bar, but the sake bottle was way too heavy for you. It was popular out here and you may have gotten a little hasty with the size of the supply. You brought the bottles out to serve the crew, pouring a few of them their glasses and leaving the bottles out for the rest.

"There you go. Sorry about the wait but the sake is kinda heavy. It'll take me a while to grab it." You warned them with a nervous laugh. Shanks raised a brow, standing from his seat.

"You need some help?" Shanks asked, resting his arm on his blade. You shook your head quickly, smiling.

"No. It's alright. I'll get it out here somehow." You said, returning to the back room. Shanks followed close behind you, studying some of the liquor as he passed it.

"I said I'd get it." You muttered, pursing your lips.

"It'll be faster if we work together. Don't you want a happy patron?" He smirked, reaching the far end where the larger than you bottle stood. You sighed and placed yourself on the other side of it. Shanks picked up the lower half of the bottle and tipped the neck towards you to navigate. You did worry about him lugging the heavier end of the bottle on one arm, but he seemed to be doing just fine. You led him out of the cellar and back to the bar, leaving him with his cheery crew to enjoy their drinks.

The day began to end soon after. You cleaned the counter and waited for the final party to leave. The Red Hair Pirates. They chatted softly in their booths, looking over maps they had strewn on the tables. You tried to leave their conversation to themselves but it was hard not to eavesdrop on such an empty bar. You leaned against the doorframe and counted the inventory on the liquor wall.

"Then we'll worry about it tomorrow. Do we have a base here?" One of the crewmates asked.

"No, this isn't a Yonko island. We'd have to figure something out." Shanks sighed, looking around.

You approached the table and started clearing mugs and bottles. They gave you mutters of thanks, pulling the maps so they aren't accidentally cleared as well.

"I have some rooms upstairs I rent out sometimes. If you don't mind grouping up, there should be enough for the lot of you." You mentioned, carrying away the empties. Shanks mulled it over with his gang.

"Ya know, we might have to take you up on that," Shanks called, waving you over. You checked the available keys you had and took the 7 available over to the table.

"Here you are then. You can divvie them out however you want. The doors are numbered so they shouldn't be too hard to find." You explained, setting the keys down and gesturing to the stairs. They began to discuss among themselves, and while they did you went to your room. It was a long night and you desperately wanted to sleep. It wasn't wise to leave the pirates to their own devices. At this point, it's not like it mattered much. What would you do against a Yonko? You dropped your jewelry in the box on the dresser and tossed your jean shorts aside, sleeping in your shirt and panties.

You slept as long as you could before the stampede trampled through the hall to fill in the rooms. You laid there with your eye snapped open as the floor rumbled, the light in the hall repeatedly blocked by bodies and feet passing your door. Slowly the stampede came to a trickling end, the last doors closing and silence filling the tavern. You sighed, rolling over to face the window. As you lay to sleep once again, your door unlocks and opens, the hall light illuminating the entire room. You tensed, glancing over your shoulder.

"Hello?" You announced, shaking.

"What? Oh, sorry... I think this is the wrong key..." Shanks muttered under breath, scratching his neck and glancing down the hall. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, holding a hand out for the key.

"Here, let me see it."

Shanks handed you the key, wobbling a bit with a mixture of tiredness and booze. You tried to read the number through the sand in your eyes but the bleariness made everything mix together. You sighed and rubbed your neck.

"Yeah, that's my key... sorry." You pocketed it and threw your legs over the blankets. Before you could get out of bed, Shanks collapsed in the freed space and started snoring. You froze, rubbing your face and groaning.

"Or you can just do that, that's fine." You muttered, pushing him to one side of the bed and curling tightly on the other side as far from him as you could get, throwing his boots at the door to close it. You had a sleepy laugh at the failed attempt and that was the last thing you remembered doing before you passed out.

Loud snoring woke you up the next morning before sunlight even reached your eyes. You snapped awake and stared at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes, glaring at the lump of noisy mess beside you in bed. Luckily, you knew what transpired the night before and you had no reason to worry about anything intimate. Letting a heavy sigh, you slapped him awake. He shot up and looked around for his attacker, landing sandy eyes on you. His grumpy scowl didn't fit too well under a messy crimson mop. All you could do was stifle a laugh at him, resting your hand on the pillow under your head.

"You look like a dork." You laughed.

"Pfft, says you." He grumbled, picking his cape off the floor and throwing it over his shoulder. You jumped out of bed and tossed your hair, pulling back the blinds allowing sunlight in. You basked in the warm light with a happy sigh, arms extended. You felt eyes watching your back. Looking over your shoulder, you found Shanks eyeing your silhouetted form. You laughed softly.

"Like it?"

"Hm...?" He blinks and catches your eyes, "like what?"

"The view. Backlighting usually looks pretty." You laughed, hand on your hip. Shanks smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I like it." He chuckled. You tilted your head and leaned back on the window sill. Shanks adjusted his clothes, picking his sword off the ground and fixing it on his hip. You looked him over, though his cape hid much of his body. You pursed your lips, crossing your legs.

"So, uh... how long are you sticking around?" You asked.

"Hm, it'll take us some time to restock. Maybe 3-4 days?" He hummed.

"Perfect." You said, winking at him. Shanks eyed you as he left the room. Once the door shut, you sagged your shoulders and tossed your old clothes aside. You dressed in shorts and a simple tee, fixing your hair in the dresser mirror. You laughed softly to yourself.

"This'll be fun~"

You headed down to the bar and stretched, unlocking the front doors as the band of ruffians came down from their beds. You yawned, looking over your shoulder at them.

"Mornin' fellas." You greeted, sitting at the bar. They muttered groggy greetings at you. The group left in silence to grab their stock for the rest of the trip. Shanks sat next to you and rested his cheek on his hand.

"Not gonna go with them?" You asked. Shanks shook his head, shrugging.

"Nah, I had a better idea." He smirked.

"I think I might have the same idea." You giggled, resting your hand on his arm. Shanks wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close to his taut chest. You pressed into him, dragging your fingers over the warm skin. Shanks picked you up and placed you on the bartop. You wrapped your legs around his waist, tugging him closer.

"Ooh, eager." He laughed. You threw his cape off behind him. Shanks swiftly undressed you, lifting one of your legs and kneeling. You yelped as his tongue grazed your lips, blush painting your cheeks. Shanks chuckled, his hot breath washing over your core. You shivered, his exploration filling every nook and cranny.

Shanks pulled back, pushing his fingers into your crevice. You jolted, gripping his hair. He thrust them slowly, teasing your sensitivity with his tongue sticking out. You laughed breathlessly, pushing his face away.

"Nn, stop playing around. I'm going to need more than that." You teased.

"So soon? FIne, we'll move on then." He agreed, undressing and grabbing your waist. You studied his body, biting your lip at the sight of his toned stomach. He thrust in sharply, drawing a gasp from you as you arched a bit. Shanks rocks into you, hooking his arm under your leg and kissing up to your calf. You breathed soft mews, gripping the bar top. His lips dancing over your skin sent shivers up your spine. Shanks chuckled at your small noises, bucking harder into you. You pushed a hand through your hair, tangling your fingers in the mess. Shanks leaned over you, nipping your chest and tugging on your nipples. You squirmed, tightening your legs around him and pulling him into you.

"Woah, careful." He grunted, pulling you up to a seated position and sliding you off the bartop. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He bounced you on his piece, bucking at every low and nipping you at every high. You moaned loudly, burying your face in his neck.

"Oh lord, Shanks!" You cried. He growled under breath, slamming harder into you. You clung to him, clawing at his back and panting. He pushed as deep as he could get, baring teeth as he filled your deepest chasm to the brim. You gasped, pulling back and staring wide-eyed at him.

"Oh, fuck... I think we forgot p-"

"Don't worry about that. What happens happens." He panted, sitting on the barstool and kissing you as you sat in his lap.


	2. Festival of Sailors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are coming out so slow. I put them through editing before posting and I have other projects I'm working on as well. I work on them all at the same time so updates for all of them are rather slow. I also will be taking a hiatus from all fan fiction in November to participate in Nanowrimo and try my damndest to write my original novel. Sorry about all the waiting!!

Shanks and his pirates left shortly after restocking their ship. You leaned over the bartop with a wistful sigh. Your arm held your chin as your gaze followed the path of the crew and their dashing leader. You hated to admit it, but having that pirate was the highlight of your whole year. You blew an annoyed sigh and looked around your empty bar.

You watched people drag festival supplies outside the large windows making up the front of the building. A box of decorations, scraps of wood, cans of spray paint. Curious, you hiked your skirt up and hopped over the bar, brushing yourself off on the other side.

The people outside chattered joyously, working hard to finish the preparations before noon. You strolled out among them and watched marines help civilians set up booths. You strode further into the square and smirked faintly. The sailor festival, no wonder Shanks was so quick to leave. No point in starting useless fights. You brushed a hand through your hair and leaned up against a building, tilting your head. 

“Hm… wonder what the main event will be this year…” You hummed, enjoying the sunlight on your skin. The volunteers made several trips to grab all the materials and set up. Marines eyed you as they passed, one winking at you. You rolled your eyes and shook your head, sighing softly. After what you’ve experienced, you’ll need something far better than a low-rank marine.

“Hmph, we shouldn’t be wasting our time with this.” An annoyed growl sounded behind you. You looked over your shoulder and folded your arms, cocking a brow. 

A man with a sour, stone face and a scar stretching from his cheek to his hairline stomped into the square, a spectacled woman trotting in beside him, a clipboard in hand. His solid torso was wrapped in layers of bandages, his captain’s coat hanging off his shoulders and cascading down his back. You raised your brows a bit, mouth slanted at the sight of his companion.

“But Smoker! You’re too injured to leave the island and you keep pushing them for something to do. This won’t be hard on you, at least try!” His partner cried, catching up with his long, swift strides.

“Humiliating…” He grumbled, resting a hand on his hip and looking over the booths already set up. You smirked, picking your nails and returning to the bar. Captain Smoker, you assumed he would be chasing his little friends out in the new world but here he was, overseeing the festival with Tashigi tailing all the way. 

You gathered your festival posters and carefully took down the wanted posters, replacing them with her festival sales. It seemed to be catching the attention of the working Marines already, but you wouldn’t open for another couple of hours. Returning to the bar, you went through your pre-open check-list when the bar door audibly shut behind you. You froze a moment and turned to the source.

“Hello?” You called, reaching for your lime knife. Pathetic, probably, but it was the nearest weapon. 

Smoker dropped into the seat at the bar with a solid scowl behind his sunglasses. You blinked, looking at the door and then to him.

“We’re, uh… not open yet.” You informed him.

“I’ll pay extra, I just need to be anywhere but that stupid party.” He growled, balling his fists and releasing a billowing cloud of smoke. You shrugged and placed the knife back on the cutting board. His head remained downturned, eyes are hidden, his shortcut ashen hair messed and falling over his sunglasses.

“Fine, I guess. What do you want?” You leaned on the counter.

“Rum.” He answered coldly. You tossed him a bottle that he caught easily and continued your check-list. He was silent all the while, whittling away at the liquor while you worked. Smoker slammed the bottle on the counter once he finished, the preparations for both the festival and opening the bar almost complete.

“Guess you better get going, Mr. Smoker.” You hummed as you passed him, taking the bottle and tossing it.

“I’d rather stay.”

“Even if it’ll get busy? You seem to be liking the solitude.”

“There’s booze here, already more reason to stay.”

You laughed and set another bottle in front of him, “good answer.” You opened the bar to the public and, just as you thought, the marines from the festival set up swarmed inside without a second thought. Busy, always busy. Marines never get tired of low-quality booze.

Each table took up your festival deals, 1 free shot for each festival pass (1 per customer), which made the orders way bigger than they needed to be. You really couldn’t complain, more patrons means more money after all. Days like this made you wish you had some help around the bar. You’d rather be looking at the artwork and enjoying the food at the booths. You really want to leave the bar altogether… But the visitors can be so interesting, maybe you’ll find a reason to leave, a passion to follow. Someday.

Smoker slammed another bottle on the counter, starling you from your thoughts. You tossed the bottle and laid your arms on the counter, tilting your head at him. His glasses were resting on top of his head, the strands of stray hair now cascading over his ivory eyes. 

“Finished already?” You asked. 

“Mff.” He replied. You furrowed your brow.

“What?” You asked with a slight chuckle. Smoker dug through his pockets and handed over the Beli to pay off his tab. He stomped out the door quickly, pushing past patrons and disappearing into the night. You cocked a brow, “I guess that’s a yes.”

“Ah, don’t mind him. Captain Smoker is a hard ass, it’s nothing against you.” A marine at the bar said, offering you a friendly smile.

“Oh, I’m sure of that. Thank you though.” You nodded to him, glancing again out the windows. An idea tumbled through your head. Maybe it’s about time you lined up a new job? You looked down at your hands. A new job… what would it be..?

Another morning spent alone. The festival shut down for the night a few hours before the bar closed, aiding with your restful sleep, but the cold of an empty bed made your dreams an annoying silence. You descended to the first floor and stared into the empty room, frowning at the thought of another dull day.

You took a deep breath and nodded sharply. No, it wouldn’t be dull today. Today, you were closing the bar and leaving to do as you pleased. You beamed and raced back up the stairs, dragging down the few things you wanted to take with you and leaving them behind the counter. With all your things together, you took the money from the safe and left, locking the doors behind you.

The streets were crowded with booths and civilians. People chattered happily in the warm daylight, holding hands and buying special treats. You slipped through the crowd and popped out the other side of the stampede. You made your way to the armory on the other side of town, waving to people as they passed. Your hopeful smile stained your face the whole way through.

The armory had all kinds of weapons you had never even heard of along with whole walls dedicated to guns and swords. You rummaged through all the sharp-pointed blades and shiny gun barrels. You needed something that felt right, the perfect weapon to protect yourself on your voyage.

After shuffling the brand new arms around, you spied the perfect weapon. A pair of beautiful gloves with lethal spikes placed over the knuckles. You snatched them up and ran to the counter, bouncing excitedly as you bought your first official weapons.

You returned to the bar and grabbed your bag, throwing it up on the counter and placing the remaining beli inside. If all went to plan you’d be out there before anyone knew you were missing.

“Not open yet?” Someone hummed in a gruff voice. You flinched and looked up from your packing. Smoker sat at the bar once again, his sunglasses resting on the counter, ivory eyes following you as you straightened and cleared your throat.

“No…,” you sighed, “Lemme guess, rum?” 

“Right on the mark.” Smoker smirked, nodding. You gave him a bottle and continued packing, shaking your head at the rude Captain. Smoker silently drank, enjoying the solitude (mostly) in the closed bar. You folded your arms and leaned against the wall. 

“So, you helped with the setup, yeah?” You asked. Smoker raised his head and blinked, slightly unprepared for conversation.

“Yeah… why?” He asked. You shrugged and took a vodka off the shelves, knocking it back.

“Ech… Do you know what the main event is this year?” You asked, wiping your mouth. Smoker watched you a second before answering, lightly nudging the rum aside.

“It’s a concert. Apparently some merman musician is playing as a symbol of peace.” He answered. You perked, eyes widening. You slammed the bottle, then your hands on the counter, squealing.

“No way! Strom is playing here?” You cried incredulously. Smoker growled, shying away from you but restraining himself. You bounced on your heels, digging through your bag for the beli you had tucked away.

“You’re shitting me! I HAVE to get a ticket to the concert!” You cheered. Smoker frowned, clearing his throat and drawing your attention. You slowed your search and looked over your shoulder.

“What?”

“The concert is completely booked. There aren’t any tickets left.” He informed you, tapping the glass. You slumped your shoulders, clouds gathering over you as the greatest farewell imaginable was just ripped from you. You shook your head, pushing away the rain clouds and smiling through the disappointment.

“Well, whatever. I was planning on leaving the island soon anyway.” You sighed, folding your arms and stepping back from the counter. Smoker finished his drink and let you dispose of the bottle before pulling on his gloves and gesturing to the doors. 

“I could probably get you in. To pay you for the drinks.” He said, grumbling. You furrow your brow at him.

“That’d be nice,” You answer carefully, “thank you.” Smoker stood and placed his sunglasses over his eyes. He paused a moment and tilted his head, looking you over. You smirked, remembering that tilt. It seems the marine captain is getting some ideas. It’s about time~

“It’s a few hours until the concert. I’ll meet you at the amphitheater before the show starts. Deal?” He asked, heading for the doors. You straightened, surprised he was making you wait for the unspoken plan.

“Uh, sure. I’ll see you there.” You said, waving. Once he left, you blew a heavy breath and curiously tapped your finger to your chin, “why is he holding back?”

You left to meet Smoker about an hour later, taking your bags with you after closing down the bar for good. Smoker and Tashigi searched people before letting them into the amphitheater. Once he saw you he left Tashigi to continue searching on her own. 

“Good, you’re here. Come on, I’ll let you stay with us so you can watch the show.” He explained, leading you inside and showing you to the relatively open area you were going to watch from. You pursed your lips, squinting at him with an annoyed sting to your glare. The concert finally started, the merman musician playing his most popular hits. You listened happily despite your now ignored needs. You got into the concert for free, it’d be greedy to ask for more.

“Fuck it.” You muttered to yourself. You took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching and turned to Smoker, falling to your knees.

“What are you doing?” He asked, stepping away from you.

“I was thinking I’d give you something fun.” You answered vaguely. Smoker shook his head, he put a hand on your head and held you away, seemingly debating with himself. You looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, “please, Smokey~?”

“Ugh, don’t call me that,” He sighed, “fine, go ahead. I thought you wanted to see this concert?” You started undoing his pants and getting his half flaccid cock out of the fabric.

“It’s music. I’d like to do something while I listen to it.” You giggled. Smoker rolled his eyes and watched the crowd. You smirked, rubbing his semi-soft member until it was nice and stiff. He kept his hands in his pockets and held composure pretty well while you prepared him. You placed your lips over the head and mouthed the piece, bobbing to the beat of the music and getting into the groove. 

You sucked somewhat hard, making the tug sweet and long between bobs. You adjusted your shorts as you toyed with him. You could already feel some soak coming from yourself. You traced over your wet lips outside your shorts ad purred. Smoker grit his teeth and tried to remain focused, faltering slightly and looking down at you.

He gripped your hair and panted, puffs of smoke billowing into the air as he used his free hand to snuff his cigar and flick it away. You pulled off him with a popping sound, giggling and licking up the underside while it rested against your face. The red tint on his face deepened at that sight.

“You’re not making this easy.” Smoker growled. 

“I prefer it hard.” You stuck your tongue out and winked. Smoker took your arm and hoisted you to your feet, dragging you out of the amphitheater. You gladly let him take you to a more comfortable area, just outside the walls and still within earshot. He pinned you to the wall suddenly and pulled your shorts off, picking you up with ease. 

“I’ll make this quick.” He said, sliding into you and groaning at the feel of your moistened sheath wrapping around his member. You shuddered, biting your lip and gripping his shoulders. He dropped you entirely onto him, his cock hitting the edges of your depths. He bucked hard and fast with one arm carrying your leg, the other bracing him against the wall you were roughly fucked against.

You rolled your head back and moaned, tightening the grip on his shoulders. Smoker pressed to you, burying as deep as he could and lifting your shirt to nip at your chest. He squeezed and toyed with your breast drawing soft gasps from you mixed with the sharp squeaks from the rhythmic bucking. Smoker bit and tugged at your nipples, his breath growing heavy and his shallow, quick movements getting more desperate.

“S-smoker! C-careful!” You yelped, pushing his chest and catching his attention. He pants and furrows his brow at you. After a beat, he drops you onto your feet and turns you to face the wall, pushing his slick cock into your tight back hole. You cry out in surprise and look back at him.

He took your hips and slammed into you, desperation marking his face as he enjoyed the tight fit. You bit your lip, cushioning your face on your arm and rocking your hips to the fast-paced music, hitting him at the same time he buried to his hilt. Smoker let a low groan, rolling his head back and spilling into you. He panted, slowly releasing your hips but keeping enough of a hold to keep you from collapsing onto your weak knees.

“I needed that…” He muttered.

“I can tell you did. Glad to help.” You replied, attempting to stand and shakily pulling your shorts up. Smoker tucked himself away, taking a cigar from the many on the chest of his jacket and lighting it. He didn’t have much time to relax before a ruckus sounded from inside the amphitheater. The both of you flinched at the sound, Smoker racing inside.

“Goddammit, are they here already!?”


	3. Stowaway

You stared in awe as Smoker ran into the amphitheater and shot into the air on clouds of smoke. Definitely wasn’t expecting that. A group of pirates interrupted the concert, the lead singer keeping the microphone away from the fight. The bodyguards took a dressed-up raccoon by their scruff and attempted to toss it out when it changed shape into a tubby, large-mouthed form and fought the guard carrying him. The boy in the red vest gave it away when he ricocheted a fist at the marine studying his straw hat. 

“The Straw Hats?!” You beamed. The group threw their enemies aside with relative ease and raced past you. You watched them run, Smoker chasing them down, but faltering when his wound got to him. Tashigi took his arm and ordered the nameless to take care of him while she tailed the crew.

You hopped from foot to foot, excitement burning through your whole body. You chased them as well, dismissing the short shout from the marines to stay back. The pirates took Tashigi down to the docks, hopping into their boat and preparing to set off when she boarded and caused more trouble. The sword people fought each other, Zoro if you remembered correctly. The delay would be the perfect chance to get your things before they shoved off. You burst through your bar doors and snatched the bags from the bartop. You had to hurry if you were going to stow away in the middle of their scuffle.

The bags were heavy, dragging you down as you struggled to reach the docks. You ducked behind barrels and boxes, peering over to gauge the fight. Tashigi wasn’t letting up and Zoro wasn’t merciful. You nodded,  _ perfect _ ! Quietly scurrying up the ramp to the deck and hiding away in the shade of the stairs, you triumphantly fist pumped.

“I’m not letting you escape this time, Roronoa!” Tashigi barked, but it appeared to be in vain. Zoro backed her up to the side of the boat and knocked her over the railing.

“We don’t have time for this.” He grumbled, more disappointed than anything. The mechanical man -  _ Franky, right? _ \- took the wheel and shoved off as fast as the sails could take them. You squinted and looked for a new place to stow away now that there weren’t enough distractions to stay in the open.

Suddenly, you could feel something grab your arms. You yelped as you were suddenly thrown to the deck and held there by many disembodied arms. You struggled under their grip and shrieked.

“What the h-!?” Your mouth was covered as well. The tanned hand just barely in your field of vision.

“We have a stowaway.” Robin stepped into view. Dark strands fell from her crown barred by sunglasses resting out of use. Her arms were crossed over well-exposed cleavage barely bound in a blue, cropped jacket. You paused and blinked. You weren’t sure what to think right now. Are you feeling dread? You decide to go with anxiety.

“What are you doing here?” Luffy asked, placing his hands on his hips and cocking his head to the side. 

“And who are you?” Zoro pointed a blade in your face. The sun glinted off of it and blinded one of your eyes. You winced and tried to move away, your complaints muffled by Robin’s hand.

“Don’t point that at a lady, Marimo!” Sanji barked, glaring at him. Zoro lowered his sword as he spat insults at the blonde cook. You squinted at Robin’s hand and struggled to get it off your mouth. She finally released your face, the grip on your body not relenting. You huffed, wriggling on the floor a bit.

“I wanted to travel with you guys! Please take me with you!” You begged. The crew, bar the two that were currently fighting, glanced at each other and muttered under their breath. It was a long shot. What could you possibly bring to the crew as some random bartender? Nami and Usopp muttered to each other, Luffy paying barely any attention to the conversation. They finally sighed and came to a decision. 

“We’re already away from the island and the Marines are on our ass so… I guess you can ride to the next island. But once we get there you are off!” They agreed. 

You puffed out your cheeks a little and muttered, “fine, fine.”

“We could sell you a ticket to further islands for, say, 10,000 beri.” Nami beamed her smile wide. You rolled your eyes, though that did give you the option to tag along longer. You put that idea in your back pocket. Robin released you. You sat up on the deck and rubbed the soreness out of your arms. Zoro and Sanji finally stopped bickering. Though they still fumed. 

“She’s staying until the next island.” Robin filled them in. Sanji took your hand. 

“May we have your name mademoiselle?” You were kind of surprised how gentle his grip was, though the over-excited … heart eyes were a bit much. 

“It’s y/n.” You answered, a light blush dusting your cheeks.

“What a beautiful name! y/n-chwan~ Another lovely lady on the ship! I’ll make you a welcoming feast,” he twirled off towards the kitchen.  Zoro rolled his eyes.

“How long until the next island?” Luffy asked, hopping up to Sunny's head and sitting in the sunlight.

“As long as we have no more distractions, it’ll only be a few days.” She answered as she checked her log pose. Luffy whined and fell onto his back. You looked around as the crew split off to do their own things. You weren’t sure where to place yourself. You thought a moment and wandered up the short stairs, peering into the kitchen. Sanji wouldn’t mind you hanging around, right?  You knocked on the door and pushed it open.

“Yellow? Is it alright if I stay and chat?” You asked as you stepped inside. Sanji looked up from his cooking and smiled, luckily he wasn’t all weird heart eyes this time.

“Sure. I’d love to have your company.” He said. You hopped up on the table and dangled your legs. Sanji was artful in his cooking. You could see it took a lot of concentration so you were hesitant to speak up. He glanced over his shoulder at you and turned the flame down to a simmer.

“What made you decide to tag along?” He asked, breaking the silence.

“I was getting tired of hanging in my dusty old bar. I want an adventure.” You said, kicking your legs. He nodded, sifting the food a bit before turning back to you.

“I see. You definitely came to the right crew. And don’t worry about marimo or the others giving you slack. I’ll be here for you, y/n-chwaan~” He sangong the last part, humming and continuing his task. You giggled softly to yourself. These next couple of days were going to be fun. At least, you hoped so.


End file.
